I'm With the Mockingbird
by The Cat and the Alice
Summary: Amalie Benevelow is going to die no matter who dies before her. Or, at least, that's what she thinks...
1. District Ten

I ran through the forest, rifling through my backpack and looking up every few seconds. I had a hatchet, a little pack of matches, a sleeping bag…But that wasn't what I was looking for. I got to the bottom of the pack and saw…_an empty water bottle. _I cursed and put the bottle back in my backpack. That was at least a little helpful, but I would need to find water soon. I ran until I came upon a little pile of leaves. I moved the leaves around with my foot to see if there were any muttations, like those stupid caterpillar things that would suck your blood out. Those _hurt. _When I was satisfied with my findings, or not findings in this case, I successfully dug a little burro and made sure I was completely covered with leaves. I squirmed out without breaking it down and stood up. I wandered a away from my little "camp" for a while to see if I could find any water. I nervously twirled the hatchet around in my hands, thinking that I was hearing things, when that kid from District Eleven dropped down in front of me.

"Ah!" I screamed. I clumsily dropped the hatchet in mid-twirl. I stood there, frozen.

He smiled sadistically and circled me. "District Ten, District Ten. _Amalie Benevelow_. Nice to meet you."

I tried to gathered up some courage to say something. And failed.

"I believe you know me. District Eleven? Adamsie Jancavick?"

Of course I knew him. Everyone knew him, and mostly feared him. He might not be from the Capital, but he was the biggest, scariest, meanest, and _most handsome _tribute. He was one-hundred percent sure to win.

I was one hundred percent sure to lose. **The best I could do was live as long as possible.**

I could sense the cameras on me and Adamsie, and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. In one smooth, quick, motion, I picked up my hatchet and made a run for it. I heard Adamsie shout and then heard his noisy foot steps crunching the dead leaves loudly behind me. I ran and ran and ran and ran, not stopping even when I knew Adamsie was very far behind me.

When I finally did stop running, I felt like I was going to explode. I mean, seriously, why don't they give us asthma inhalers or something? And as soon as I thought that, a little parachute came floating down, holding an inhaler.

That must have cost a fortune.

I hastily took a puff, and felt the instant relief when I found I could breathe again.

I put the inhaler in my backpack, careful not to make much noise when I undid the Velcro. I looked up and saw it was nearing dark. I hurried towards what I recognized as the east, and found shelter under some rocks. I heard a canon. Then another one soon after. I looked up and saw the big screen float over. The guy from District Three, Aneri Componsi, and the girl from Four, Casi Gaverten. No one died at the Cornucopia. I breathed a small sigh of relief, but I wasn't sure why I was relieved.

**_I was going to die, no matter who died before me._**


	2. Why Won't He Kill Me?

I woke up to the smell of fire. I wanted to scream. I could hear the people laughing. I wanted to cry.

I looked around and found the source of the smell. It was a campfire. I quickly put all of my stuff back in my backpack and hurried towards the fire.

This was either going to be successful, or a suicide mission.

Either way, that person was dumb to have made a fire.

I kept on hurrying towards the fire, and I heard the canon go off. Twice. This episode of the Hunger Games was going to go by fast. I ran towards the fire, deciding that I wouldn't do a sneak attack. I ran into what looked like a little campsite and saw…no one.

There was no one there at all. I backed up carefully, glancing behind me. I had my hands out on either side of me. That's when I felt hands on either side of my waist. I screamed. One of the hands moved and was put over my mouth.

"Don't worry, Amalie. I swear to God I won't hurt you. Or kill you," Adamsie whispered. He turned me around and brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Wh-wh-wha…"

"Shhh." He touched the scar on my cheek. "Don't worry, Amalie."

I started crying. He furrowed his eyebrows and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Please let me go." I said. "Please."

He seemed reluctant, but he let me go.

"Why won't you kill me?" I asked loudly. "Why?"

"I…don't want to tell you."

"You're Adamsie Jancavick! You can do anything! You can surely kill a District Ten girl that means nothing at all to you!" I screamed. I wanted to punch him. He knew this was life or death, right? Or was he just being a stupid jerk? Was he messing with my mind? He knew that most of the people from District Ten were rather simple. He wasn't stupid.

He looked like he was about to say something. Then he heard something.

Both of our heads whipped around in fear.

"_Run Amalie!" _I couldn't believe that Adamsie Jancavick was telling me to run and not killing me.

I ran as fast as I could.

_Why wouldn't Adamsie kill me?_

The thought bounced around in my head.

I ignored the thought as I heard the roaring of a fire.

A _big _fire.

I looked behind me and saw, not even twenty feet away, a solid wall of nothing but fire.

I inhaled sharply and ran faster, wishing that I hadn't been born into this horribly sadistic society where they killed children for entertainment.

I ran. And ran. And ran.

Right up until I found a cave. A dark, damp, wet cave, hopefully. I ran in, running my hands across the walls. I pulled out a flashlight that I had raided from a campsite and shone it around the small cavern. I was somewhat relieved to see that it was dark and damp and wet. Usually, being stuck in a cave would be my worst nightmare. But, now, the fire outside was my worst nightmare.

I hoped I would survive the night.


End file.
